Fiendish or Friendish!
'"Fiendish or Friendish!" '''is the fifteenth episode of ''Awkward, Octopus. Song *Friend or Fiend? Summarized plot Squidward must decide if SpongeBob's strange new friend is evil or actually nice. Recap One day, Squidward was playing clarinet, but there is no noise annoying him. Squidward wants to find out why there isn't noise. He didn't see Patrick or Sandy, but then heard the noise on SpongeBob's house. He walks inside to take a peek when he begins to see SpongeBob hanging out with a strange new friend, a purple girly fish wearing a light purple dress, rather than Patrick or Sandy. He even discovers the fish's behavior is abnormal. Squidward must decide if the fish is evil or nice, and he goes to the Krusty Krab to talk about it. In the Krusty Krab, Squidward had a conversation with Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Pearl and Mrs. Puff (her because Squidward thinks the new friend is in SpongeBob's school) by a song (Friend or Fiend?), trying to decide whether the fish is bad or good, but they never met his friend before, and Patrick and Sandy never saw SpongeBob hanging out with them for a few days. Even Pearl doesn't care about SpongeBob's new friend! Angrily, Squidward stops the song and runs out of the Krusty Krab. He finally thinks that she is evil after all because she is abnormal, stops SpongeBob from hanging out with Patrick and Sandy, and ruining Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff's business. He gets to his house when he sees her outside SpongeBob's house damaging SpongeBob's house's power cords! Squidward screams and rushes to tell SpongeBob that his new friend is evil, and that is ruining everyone's life, even Mr. Krabs have to increase the customer's needing to come 1%! SpongeBob is upset about that and yells angrily at his new friend. She gets upset as well because SpongeBob hurts her feelings. They both ran away from the scene (SpongeBob runs to his house angrily, and his new friend runs away from SpongeBob's house). Squidward was finally glad that he doesn't have to worry about it anymore, but sees the power cords in perfect position and realizes that SpongeBob's new fish friend was actually fixing the power cords. A thunderstorm appears in his brain and he felt upset as well to SpongeBob's new friend. Squidward runs to her when she goes past Patrick's house and stops her from running. He apologizes to the new fish and explains what really happened. The new fish (whose name is revealed to be Walter Waters) tells Squidward that she accepts his apology, and the reason why she hangs out with SpongeBob instead of SpongeBob's friends is because she wants to teach SpongeBob a lesson that you don't need to hang out with your friends every day, you can hang out with new friends for a day. However, she also went too far and decided it was time for SpongeBob to hang out with his old friends. At sunset, Walter said goodbye to SpongeBob and Squidward and thanks SpongeBob and Squidward for enjoying their new friend. SpongeBob was depressed that he will never see his new friend again, since that was only the first day, but Squidward has an idea... The next morning, Squidward invites SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mrs. Puff, SpongeBob's green fish friend from boating school (revealed to be Ryan Blue), and Walter on a playdate hangout party for his new no evil friend in the Krusty Krab. On the way to the Krusty Krab, they went on a boat ride with Squidward. SpongeBob thanked Squidward for inviting his new friend and his old friends as well as his school teacher, so that everyone will know about his friend after all. The episode ends with the main characters laughing on Squidward's boat happily. Trivia *This is the only appearance of Walter Waters. Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Awkward, Octopus episodes Category:Episodes Category:2011